Forbiddingly Perfect
by Hannah Granger Weasley
Summary: They didn't know how to hide it, how to deny it, that love which was consuming every little piece of them. How is a love like that supposed to end?
1. Chapter 1

'No, no, no, no…', she kept saying for herself. 'What have I just done?'. She was walking in circles in her own bedroom. In _their_ bedroom. 'Oh for Merlin!', she was in complete panic.

Why have she said yes to her son, when he asked her if he could bring a friend to spend the summer. The entire summer. Three months. What would she do after what has just happened?

She was still tormenting herself when someone knocked on the door, which made her jump.

"Y-Yes?", she asked, shaking. _'What if it was him?'_, she thought, shaking.

"Can I come in?", asked her son, smiling to her.

She looked at him afraid that he already knew everything. "Sure, Draco."

He closed the door after him.

"It's Blaise.", he simply said, sitting on his parents' bed.

"W-What?", she asked, louder than she was expecting.

"He wants to leave but he doesn't want to tell me the reason.", he sighed.

'_It's because he kissed me.'_, she thought, blushing with the memories.

"Maybe he wants some time on his own.", she tried to look normal.

"I don't know… He's not fine, I know him."

"Don't worry, you'll see it's nothing."

"I wish… Maybe is just another girl who turned him down.", Draco laughed slightly, as Narcisa felt terrible. "As you don't know what's wrong with him and you're not going to ask him not to leave, I'm going.".

She nodded and waited for him to close the door after leaving to lay in her bed and let the tears stream down her face.

'Just another girl.', she heard his son's voice inside her head. 'That's all she was feeling in that moment, just a teenage girl, like many others.' Only, she was an adult. Married. With a son.

She felt so dirty, so stupid… She betrayed, not only her husband, who couldn't care less about her, but even since, he was her husband, but her own son. And that was what was hurting her the most. Blaise was Draco's best friend. However, how is one supposed to deny love? To hide it? To pretend it's not there? To… ignore the beat of your own heart?

She knew her life was completely destroyed. She knew it was it. Love. She was old and experienced enough to know when it was love. In such intensity she had never felt. And it scared her like nothing had before.

-xxx-

"Don't worry, mate!", said Blaise for the hundredth time. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"So, what is it? Do you have a new girlfriend and are going to her house? You can tell me!"

Blaised looked at him. He couldn't say the truth, Draco would never, ever, forgive him, nor even try to.

"Look, it's not you, alright? Don't worry! We'll see each other in less a month!", he tried to smile.

Draco nodded. "When you're leaving?"

"Now. I'm just going to say goodbye to your mother and thank her for everything, ok?", he had to say this turned back to him, so he couldn't see his face.

"Sure. I'll wait here.", Draco smiled to him.

-xxx-

When they knocked on the door, Narcisa knew in the exact moment that it was him. Her heart started to race immediately and her body was shaking.

"Can I?", he asked, opening the door.

"You shouldn't be here.", she answered, still turned back to the door.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"You already had.", she felt about to cry.

"I know I've ruined everything. I was childish and immature. I'll regret it forever.", he closed the door.

"So it was just an impulse of the moment.", she wiped a tear away, furious with herself.

He walked closer her, stopping a few feet from her.

"You have no idea for how long I've been waiting for my lips to touch yours.", he could barely breathe, admitting it to her.

"Don't say that.", she said, in a low voice.

He walked those few feet and touched her shoulder, assuring her: "It's true. I've never felt like this before."

She got scared with his touch and she couldn't pay attention to her own thoughts under the beating of her heart. She looked at him.

"Me neither.", she confessed. "But we can't.", she took his hand away.

"Why? Why two people who love each other can't stay together?", he asked.

"You're just a kid! And my son's best friend! And I'm married and much older! Want more?", she was crying by now.

"I'm seventeen already, but I don't care about the age! I'm in love with you.", he was being as honest as he could.

"You don't know a thing about love. Get out.", she asked him.

"You're wrong."

She got up and walked towards the door. "Leave.", she felt empty as she said so.

He sighed, getting up and walked towards her.

"I'm going. And I'll be thinking about you every second while you'll be here, just pretending anything happened and lying to yourself. I know what I felt."

After he said this, he pushed her against the door and kissed her.

At first, she tried to let go, but he didn't let her, so she pushed him against her body toughly.

After a couple of moment, she pulled him away.

"Stop it.", she begged.

He nodded, feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry for everything. But never forget this, I love you with all my heart, even though I'll never be with you, I'll always love you."

Then, he just left.

Narcisa sat on the cold floor, hugging her knees, crying like a baby. She couldn't understand why all this has to be happening to her.

She closed her eyes, trying to stop crying, but everything she could remember was the previous night, when he knocked on her door…

It had been so… Forbiddingly perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

She was laying in her bed, thinking where Lucius could be and for how long would he be absent. That was when she heard someone knocking on the door. Thinking it would be Draco, she told him to come in. She had to force her not to yell when she saw Blaise putting his head inside the room "I'm sorry for disturbing, but I really need to talk to you.", he had said.

She nodded, looking away. Since he arrived that she couldn't resist looking at him. By that time, she knew the shape of his face like her own. And that feeling all over her body every time he was in the same room as her was making her feel so guilty and ashamed of herself.

"Draco is in the shower.", he explained.

"Oh. Right.", she didn't know what to say and her hands were sweating.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the bed.

"You know, I've been trying my best to deny this."

"W-What?", she had to be heard it wrong.

"What I feel every time you're near me.", he looked inside her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not really understanding what do you mean.", she lied, afraid of what was about to happen.

"You're my best mate's mother and I'm completely aware of that, but it's not my fault that the only thing I can think about is you."

"It's better if you go away. Leave my room, please.", she was punishing herself for being blushing so hard.

"I know I'm not indifferent for you neither.", he approached her.

"That's not true!", her voice was shrilly.

"So why are you blushing?", he smiled to her.

She melted inside with that and hated herself. "You're being very unpleasant.", she tried to keep the posture.

He sat really near her and touched her arm. Her first impulse was taking it away, but he grabbed it again.

"Prove me I don't give you shrills.", he whispered, with his mouth closer hers.

"Go away.", she gasped.

He broke the distance between them and kissed her passionately. Her heart was running as fast as it had never done before in her entire life. She couldn't think about what she was doing, she could only feel his tongue fondling her own. She felt his hand running on her back, pulling her closer, so she could feel his muscles pressing against her breasts. She gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Get out of here.", she pointed the door, as she looked at the floor.

She could imagine his surprise and disappointment as she felt him opening the door.

"I might be young, but at least I know exactly what I feel and I'm not ashamed of it.", he told her, before closing the door.

Narcisa took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"For Merlin!", she shouted, when she saw Lucius standing in front of her.

"I've been calling you for ages, what were you thinking about?", he asked, impatiently.

Luckily, he started undressing his suit and didn't watch her blushing harder as ever.

"I was just distracted.", she tried to sound normal.

"I'm going to take a shower.", he told her. "Oh, and Draco just told me Blaise is leaving. Why is that? Wasn't he supposed to stay the entire summer?", he asked.

"I-I don't know! Why should I know?", she was alarmed. _'What if he suspects anything?'_, she was terrified.

Lucius looked at her as if she was neurotic. "Relax woman, it was just a question."


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't stop thinking about that perfect body rubbing against her own and those tasty lips pressed on hers while she was listening to the sound of the water coming out of shower, where Lucius was releasing the stress of his day.

Narcisa took a deep breath and got up. She had decided what to do. She didn't know where that decision came from nor where it would leave her, probably insane, but even so she left the room.

-xxx-

"Yes?", Draco said, looking at the door.

Blaise looked at the door too, feeling his heart racing with the expectation of seeing her one last time.

"Sorry, honey, can I come in?", Narcisa asked Draco and purposely avoiding Blaise's intense look, which she could still feel craved on her.

"Sure.", Draco smiled.

Narcisa was telling herself to look as normal as she could. Then, she turned her look to Blaise and felt her entire body shaking.

"Blaise, you told me you were afraid of being bothering me and my husband, but I've just talked to him and he said he couldn't be less bothered by your presence. And neither am I.", she felt like a teenager once again, as she gave him an intense look.

Blaise needed a few moments to control himself in front of Draco.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely.", she almost blinked.

"Thanks, Mrs. Malfoy.", he smiled to her. He noticed she had to look away and felt as happy as ever.

"Oh, mum, thank you!", Draco smiled to her.

She smiled back to her son and left the room. It took Blaise a minute to stop looking at the door. He coughed and said "Your mother is so nice."

"She really is. Her only flaw is being married to my father.", Draco sighed. "I just wanted to see her with someone who would actually love her…"

Blaise couldn't say a word, but his heart was beating so fast. _'I would love her like that, Draco.'_, he just dreamt telling his best friend that.

-xxx-

That night, Narcisa couldn't sleep, no matter what she did. She looked at her husband, snoring next to her. She couldn't feel anything for that man, just pity. And anger of herself. She was supposed to love him and be happily forever after. Only she couldn't be more miserable with him. She shed a tear and didn't bother to wipe it.

She got up and walked towards the kitchen. When she got there and turned the lights on, she almost screamed.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, I didn't mean to scare you!", Blaise started to apologize, getting up and walking closer her.

"It's ok, it's ok, you can stay there.", she walked back a couple of steps.

He stopped where he was, sad with her rejection.

"Hum… Thanks for letting me stay.", he looked at her.

"It's fine, there was no reason for you to leave.", she answered back, walking towards the fridge, pretending to be indifferent to his presence, which was the biggest lie she ever told herself.

"Oh. Of course not.", he was not trying to hide his disappointment.

They spent a couple of minutes in pure silence. Narcisa had sat in front of him, and was trying to avoid eye contact. She couldn't stop the vision of him on the top of her on that same table. She blushed so hard and shook her head to send away those thoughts.

"Are you alright?", he asked her.

"What?", her voice sounded too much squeaky than she was expecting.

"You blushed.", he smiled.

"No, I didn't!", she blushed harder and hated herself for being so weak.

"You're still beautiful.", he couldn't help himself.

"Blaise!", but she was smiling.

"It's the truth, you can't punish me for telling it! Well…" , he stopped abruptly and looked away.

"What?"

"Forget it, please."

"Embarrassed now?", she had no idea from where all that courage and boldness was coming from, but she was enjoying it.

"Of course not!"

"So, tell me."

He sighed and whispered. "Well, I wouldn't particularly mind if you did punish me.", he looked away.

She was scared because she enjoyed what he said so much.

"Blaise?", she called him, after a moment thinking about what to say.

"I know, I've gone too far. Just forget what I said, please."

"No. I liked it.", she admitted.

"W-What? You did?", he was smiling.

When she nodded, he got up and walked towards her, always waiting for the moment she was going to stop him. However, that moment never came and he felt free to grab her waist.

She smiled and looked in his eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this.", she whispered, weakly.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes.", she couldn't lie anymore and not to him.

"So, we should be doing this. We both want and that's all that matters."

She nodded and pulled him to her. She looked at his lips and then kissed them as passionate as never.


	4. Chapter 4

The days have been passing too quickly for Blaise. In spite of all Narcisa's efforts to stay away from him, he always managed to hug her or kiss her when they were alone. That was not right and he knew it. However, he couldn't stay away from her, it was just too painful.

He always feels guilty when he looks at Draco, but then he remembers his friend's words _'I wish she could be with someone who would really love her.'_ and he feels a little less a traitor.

However, the last day before having to return to Hogwarts has arrived. Blaise couldn't hide his bad mood and Draco noticed it.

"Hey, mate, you don't need to look like you were going to the grave!", he told him, laughing, while Blaise was packing his own stuff.

"You're not coming!", Blaise pretended it was that what was bothering him.

"I know you'll miss me deadly.", Draco mocked.

"Keep dreaming!"

They both laughed hard.

"It was a great summer, wasn't it?", Draco had to admit that he passed a great time.

"The best, you can believe me.", Blaise assured him. _'You have no idea how much.'_, he thought, turning back. He was afraid he could read his mind or something.

"Blaise?", he noticed something in Draco's voice that he had never seen before. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"About what?"

"The future. I mean, a war is coming.", Blaise noticed Draco was trying not to look at him.

"You're on your father's side, aren't you?", he had to know first.

"I suppose that's what everyone is expecting."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't agree with their values.", his voice was shaking and Blaise understood how much Draco was feeling pressed by his father. He was feeling the same about his.

"Me neither. But they think we do.", he sighed. He could finally reveal it to his best friend.

Draco looked at him in disbelief.

"I thought you were with them."

"Well, I'm doing my job right, then.", he smirked.

"I guess you are!", Draco laughed slightly.

They immediately stopped laughing when Lucius got into the room without even knocking on the door.

"What is so funny?"

They looked in panic at Lucius, afraid he had listened everything.

Lucius shook his head in disapproval. "Kids. Well, the dinner's ready.", he advised them and left next.

They both allowed themselves to breathe again.

"For Merlin, I thought I would be dead by now…", Draco sighed, relieved.

Blaise nodded, walking at the door.

"Now, it's better if we go.", he said, already leaving the room. He was missing her already.

When they got there, Narcisa and Lucius were already sat, waiting for the boys. When she saw Blaise getting in, she had to turn her head down, because she was blushing a bit.

He sat in front of her and couldn't take his eyes of her, only when Lucius started talking to Draco about something that, he had to admit, he had no idea what was it, that he forced himself to look somewhere else.

After about twenty minutes, Lucius cleared his throat and said "We'll have guests today."

They all knew what it meant. Another reunion of Death Eaters.

"Alone?", she asked and once again they all knew what she meant. It was her way to ask her husband if Voldemort would be there or not.

"No.", he simply said, before getting up. "Make sure you'll be there, Draco."

"Me? Why?", he was alarmed. He attended a few, but those times Lucius had told Narcisa she had to go either.

"The Dark Lord wants you there."

After Lucius had left the room, Draco started to panic.

"Won't you be there? Why? And why do I have to go? Alone!"

"I don't know dear… But you'll behave like the strong man you are, alright?", she got up and knelt beside Draco.

"I don't think I can do this… You know I-", but he stopped himself, looking at the door, certifying Lucius had not return. "You know I'm not with Him."

"I know, sweetheart.", she hugged him. "Me neither, but we have to do this. You know very well what would happen if we didn't.", she was about to cry, but forced herself to remain strong because of her son. He nodded. "You'll go. You won't need to say a word, just stay there."

"Thanks, mum…", he smiled weakly to her and got up.

"Do you want me to go with you?", Blaise had just decided to say that when he realized Narcisa was about to cry.

"You can't, man. If you're not invited, you can't go in there…"

"Oh…"

"Thank you, Blaise. For real."

Blaise nodded and then Draco did something that surprised both of them immensely. Draco hugged Blaise.

Without any other word, Draco left the room, walking towards his parent's bedroom. His father would take the lead from now on.

In the kitchen, Narcisa hadn't moved yet. She had just realized she was alone with the man of her life in the same room. The need to ask him to hold her in his strong and young arms was huge.

"Blaise?", he called her after a few moments in silence.

"How long do these meetings usually take?", he simply asked her.

"Normally, a couple of hours."

"We have never spent so much time together.", he blinked to her.

"My son is there with the Dark Lord…", she was fighting with so many different feelings right now.

"And we can't do anything for him… Believe me, I would be in there with him without even questioning it twice, but I can't. And neither do you. So, I can help you relaxing."

"I know you're right.", she sighed. He was right, he could hold her and cuddle her for a while. After all, the following day he will be at Hogwarts and they wouldn't see each other for months.

Her heart shrieked with that thought. He looked at him, alarmed, and run to hug him closer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey!", he called her, feeling that moment very strange. "What's wrong?", he cuddled her hair.

"I wish you could stay for a little longer…"

"We have about two hours, it's much more than the usual!", he wasn't understanding her reaction.

"I mean, stay in my house!", she laughed. "I don't want you to go to Hogwarts tomorrow…"

He hugged her closer, kissing her forehead.

"We still have today and I don't intend to ruin it.", he smiled to her.

She smiled back and leaned to kiss him. He put his hands on her thighs and put her on the dinning table, without breaking the kiss. She realized it was going too far and stopped him, gasping.

"Hum, Blaise, please.", she could barely breathe. There have been ages since the last time someone had grabbed her that way. She was feeling loved and wanted, which was making her feel alive again.

He blushed, realizing he had gone too far from what was permitted.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do anything against-"

But he was shut by her lips, in an ardent kiss. He had never felt anything like that with any other girl. _'Only,'_ he thought, smiling between the kiss, _'she was a woman.'_

"You never did anything I didn't want deadly. But… Don't you prefer to go to my bedroom?", she was trying to concentrate in what she wanted to say, because he was kissing her neck. There has been so long since someone has shown such a desire for her.

"Wouldn't you like to do it here?", he asked, whispering in her ear in a hoarse and seductive voice.

She had to bite her lips not to moan and had to resist against the crazy and appealing willing to tell him he could have her right there.

"It's better if we go to the guests' room and knock the door.", she tried not to look at him, otherwise, she would lose her focus.

"Your wishes are orders to me.", he said, giving one step back and offering her his hand, which she took.

He let her led him to the guests' room, thinking he could only be inside one of his dreams. He smiled, feeling the warmth of her hand, assuring him it was real. His heart was beating so fast, he could perfectly hear it.

When they got there, she looked at him, giving him one last chance to go away, if he wanted. Not only that didn't happen, he also smiled and kissed her, against the door.

She smiled, knowing he was showing her how much he wanted that. She broke the kiss, opened the door, pulled him inside and closed the door behind them.

-xxx-

"Blaise?", Draco was shouting around the house, wondering where he could be so late. The reunion had taken a bit longer than the usual.

Narcisa's heart was beating so fast, she swore she was about to throw up, when she heard his son's voice.

"Blaise!", she shook him. "Wake up!"

He protested still asleep.

"What…?"

"They're here!", she was terrified.

"What? Who?", when he finally opened his eyes and saw her there, covered only with the white sheet, forgot everything and hugged her, pulling her with him. She laid on him and started to rid of him.

"Blaise, please! The reunion!", she was in panic.

"What re-", but he cut himself when he remembered where they were.

"BLAISE!", they heard Draco calling, closer every second.

"They're going to catch us, they're going to see us, Draco will never forgive me! I'm going to lose my son!", she was crying by then.

"Cissy, please, don't cry. We can do this. Hurry, got dressed!", he told her, starting to dress up himself.

When they were both dressed, Blaise tidied the room with a wave of his wand and said "Now, you're going to the kitchen, alright? Pray that your… Husband", he said it with disgust.

"Blaise, please…", she asked him.

"You're right…", he sighed. "Pray that he hasn't already noticed you're missed. If he does, you'll tell him you were outside, watching the stars or something, while you were waiting for him. Right?"

She nodded, thinking if she could lie that well.

"And you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll make up something for Draco.", he was not smiling, he hated lying to his best friend… But there wasn't any other way.

She nodded and was going to leave to room, when he called her.

"Honey?"

She melted inside when he said that. She turned back to him again.

He kissed her passionately, feeling her body. When they broke apart, she looked disconcerting to him.

"Just giving you something to dream about tonight."

She blushed hard and smiled.

"I'll dream with that, you can be sure!", saying this, she left the room.

Blaise waited a few more minutes to left it too.

-xxx-

When he entered the bedroom, Draco was already there.

"Where have you been, mate?", he seemed worried.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been looking for you for ages!"

"Ages? That's impossible! I have been here, but as you were taking too long, I went for a shower.", he was lying perfectly well and it killed him inside.

"I haven't looked you in the bathroom, you're right.", he admitted.

"Anyway, are you alright?", he wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"I think I am, yes… He wanted to inform me I'm not going to Hogwarts tomorrow, which we already knew, and that I should be very attentive if I hear anything about Potter."

"I see… At least, he doesn't want you to do anything for him."

"Again.", he completed, sighing.

"Yes… Don't think about it now.", Blaise tried to cheer him up.

"You're right, it's over, there's anything I can do."

"Actually, there is."

"What?"

"We can still ruin their plans. We can still help Potter.", he lowered his voice. "We can still win."

Draco smiled. "You're so right. We can win."


	6. Chapter 6

The days in Hogwarts without Draco seemed to Blaise to be all the same and boring as hell. The classes were always the same and he couldn't find anything interesting. He used to keep his mind occupied during the day, studying like he had never done in his entire life. He could barely recognize himself.

However, were the nights what he feared the most. When his mind was not busy with a thousand different things, he started to think. He thinks about her. Those perfect eyes, shinning for him. Those perfect lips, devouring his own. That perfect hair, lost on his hands. It has been harder than he was expecting and the feeling of loss and missing only was incremented by the fact that, after almost four months, he hasn't received a single letter from her.

Draco used to write him twice a month, just to let him know what was going on in the real world, like he said in one of his letters. However, Draco has never mentioned his mother in any of them and Blaise didn't understand what that could mean. Was she alright? Did she miss him? _'Why?'_, he kept asking himself every single night, _'Why can't she write a letter? She could borrow some unrecognizable owl and write him, only saying she was fine and was counting the days to see him again. Ok, maybe something less romantic, but even so… She could write.'_, he sighed.

And this was how he spent all those days, knocked in that giant castle, feeling so caged.

-xxx-

Narcisa spent those four months trying to protect Draco the best she could. She knew every single move he made. That was how she kept her mind busy. Nevertheless, if she had to say, it was not being as painful as she thought when he left, with two goodbye formal kisses in her cheeks.

She thought it would be hard and unbearable, but she was doing very fine. Maybe focusing on Draco was helping her thinking less about Blaise.

However, when late at night she wakes up from a hot and erotic dream, where he was revitalizing her with all his youth, she has to get up and go to the kitchen, so Lucius couldn't listen to her. Being with him had made her feel a woman again. Remembering how he touched her body like if she was a girl with his age, how he craved her, how he called her name on the top of ecstasy had made her feel young, beautiful and powerful again, like if she was capable of doing anything. There was a young boy who desired her.

She smiled, sitting in front of the dining table in one of those nights, thinking 'I can still be wanted. I can still be touched and desired. It feels so great.'

-xxx-

Blaise was standing in the Great Hall, like all the other students. Snape's words were graved in his head. _'Potter was still alive. There was still hope.'_, he thought, making a very slight smile.

When he heard him, loud and clear, he turned to face a strong and determined boy looking to the Headmaster like if he was a mere student. _'We're going to win.'_, he said to himself.

-xxx-

Sooner than she was expecting, the war has started. Lucius was called like all the others Death Eaters and she knew her place was in Hogwarts, protecting her family. So, she just Disaparated.

That place was a mess. Death Eaters were already inside the school, installing the complete panic. She remembered Blaise was there too. She hoped he was alive.

Closing her eyes and sighing, she got in there, looking for her family. It was that mattered to her in that moment, that Draco was still holding himself and she couldn't explain the reason, but her mother's heart knew he was.

-xxx-

There he was, trying to hide from the spells that were casting from everywhere. He wanted to see her badly, making sure she was alive and safe, maybe taking her out of there.

He walked carefully, with his wand ready to cast some spell if needed. He couldn't find, nor her, nor anyone he cared about. He couldn't see Draco anywhere.

'What happened?', he thought, starting to panic. 'Please, make them be alright.'

With that thought, he kept walking and looking everywhere. Every time he saw a blonde head, his heart started to race more than ever. However, they were all false alarms. She wasn't anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Narcisa was running through the school, trying to find Draco. He was her entire world, he was her reason to be alive. She didn't know where Lucius was, but she wasn't even interested in finding out.

Suddenly, she found him, stupefying some Death Eater. She smiled, proud of her son. After all, he had chosen to fight on the right side. His father could never know, otherwise he would kill him. Narcisa didn't doubt about it, anymore. Her husband's great achievement was, and had ever been, the blessing and trust of the Dark Lord. Now, she knew it for sure. All she wanted to do was leaving with Draco forever, to keep him safe.

"Draco!", she called him.

"Mum!", he was so relieved to see her. "Are you alright?", he asked her, always looking around, to make sure they were still alone.

"Better now that I found you.", she smiled. "Draco.", she was suddenly serious.

Noticing the change on his mother's voice, he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened. But we need to go."

"Go where?", he was not enjoying her tone.

"Away from here."

"What? I'm not going. Not until we win this.", he couldn't understand what she meant. Leaving everything and everyone behind?

"We have to. It's dangerous to stay here."

"It's even more if we leave!", how couldn't she see it?

"You don't know what you're saying, you don't know the risks. You can be killed!", she was desperate.

"I'm not leaving my friends nor my cause behind, mom!"

He could be a lot of things, but a coward he didn't want to be. He didn't want to be compared to his father.

"It's for your own good!", she was already yelling at Draco.

And then, everything happened so quickly. She only had time to run towards Draco and lay on the floor with him. Spells were being shouted and she could only hear two men fighting, yelling unforgiving enchantments to each other. 'What happened?', she thought, in panic. She could feel Draco's hand grabbing hers strongly.

Suddenly, everything was quiet again. For a couple of moments neither of both dared to move.

"It's over.", said a familiar voice to Narcisa. "You're safe now."

"Blaise!", exclaimed Draco, relieved and happy. "But how?"

"How did I know you were here?", he smirked. "I didn't. It was pure luck. Or faith.", he completed, looking at Narcisa, who had already gotten up.

However, for his disappointment, she looked away.

"Let's go, Draco.", she simply said, catching his hand.

"I'm not leaving, I've already told you!", he told her, in a firm voice, leaving her hand. "I'm staying, mom."

Narcisa realized he was not going to change his mind. He was so grown and brave. She learnt, in that moment, she couldn't protect him anymore, he was not her baby boy anymore.

She sighed.

"You're right, I suppose. We should stay and fight for what we believe.", it was hard for her to admit she had lost.

"You were thinking about going away?", Blaise asked, before he could think in what and how he was saying that, almost screaming.

She didn't look at him, turning back and starting to walk.

"I'm checking the wounded, seeing if they need any care."

"Mom?", she stopped at her son's voice. "Be careful."

She looked back, at him and smiled. "You too, my big boy."

He smiled back, proud of his mother. He knew she was only trying to protect him, but the truth was that he had grown and now he had to stay there. It was time to finish all that.

When Draco looked at Blaise, he was still looking at the place where Narcisa had disappeared.

"Hey, mate? Are you ok?", he was intrigued.

"Hum?", only then he realized he was staring at the darkness. "Yes, sure.", he turned to him "Were you leaving?", he was feeling hurt and betrayed.

"My mother wanted to, to keep us safe, you know? But I told her I would never leave you and this cause behind."

Blaise nodded. She wanted to leave without him. She not even thought about saving him. He wanted to cry so badly. What was happening? He couldn't understand.

"Are you listening?", he heard Draco calling him. Apparently, it wasn't the first time.

"What?"

"What? Are you deaf? We have to get away from here. We have to find Potter."

Blaise thought Draco had lost his mind.

"Find Potter? So the Dark Lord knows we are not on his side? Are you insane?"

"Are you coming or not?", Draco was already walking with determined steps.

He had realized it during last year. It was obvious that he would never, ever, tell anyone about it, even because he still freaks out because of it. However, now that he had admitted to himself, everything became a little easier to deal with. He had no idea how people would react to something like that, but it was way too strong for him to deny. And that was the reason why he was desperate to find him and make sure he was alive.

Blaise was running after him, trying to catch him. That was when he heard something behind him. Instinctively, he turned around with his wand raised. When he realized who they were, he lowered his wand and called Draco.

"Draco! He's there."

Draco looked behind Blaise and saw Ron running, assuming Harry should be there too. Without saying a word, he started to run as fast as ever, leaving Blaise alone.

"Dra- Oh great…", he sighed. "What does he want from Harry so much he couldn't wait for me?", he complained to himself.

He decided he had to go find Narcisa and clarify what idea was that of trying to leave without saying anything. Thank Merlin Draco refused. He walked straight to the Great Hall, where he knew the wounded were. It didn't take him an entire minute to find her.

He didn't care if people were going to see him or talk about it, he just walked towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Were you really leaving?", he asked, before she could say anything.

"Blaise, stop it. They're looking at us."

"Let them look. Were you?", he felt his eyes burning.

"Yes, I was. It's none of your business."

"No? We were-"

"We were what? We were nothing!", she rolled her eyes.

"I know that's not true. I just know it."

"You're wrong. And now, go away, otherwise, they'll start to make up things which are not true."

He was really hurt by those words. It would have hurt less to be under the cruciatus curse. A lot less. He run away, he didn't want her to see him crying. It was the first time he actually cried. Not even when he was beaten at home he had cried. But those words and the look in her eyes were like knives ripping his body.

-xxx-

She didn't know how she had been so rude, but the truth was, she meant it. It was all an illusion and all those months without him just contributed for her to be sure of that. She never meant to hurt his feelings, she always thought he was not waiting for her and he had already a new girlfriend. Apparently, he hadn't. However, she knew he would be fine. That's the way kids were these days. Blaise was not different. He was deluded by an older woman, he was dazzled by the experience, the enchantments and the class of an older woman. In two days, he wouldn't even think of her.

She was not happy, but that was the way things should be. What was he expecting anyway? That she was going to leave everything behind to run away with him, in some sort of crazy, passionate, thoughtless and immature act?

He couldn't believe she would ever leave her son and her life behind.

-xxx-

The war was over. Everyone was breathing freely again. The evil had been destroyed and his followers were too weak and afraid to fight back. They were all gone by then. Hogwarts was silent and relieved in those minutes which followed Voldemort's death.

Narcisa was sitting alone, in the Great Hall, waiting for Draco, who told her he had to take care of one little thing, in his words. She had no idea what that was, but she didn't ask.

A couple of minutes later, she saw Blaise arriving. She had decided she had to explain him, so she walked towards him.

"Can we talk?"

He looked at her in disbelief, he shrugged and followed her.

"What?", he asked, roughly, when they entered an empty room.

"Blaise, I need to explain you some things."

"I've got everything. I was just a piece of fresh meat for you."

"That's not true. I felt attracted for you, but it's over. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean this to happen. It just did."

"It just did.", he mocked her, in a sad voice. "You just abused me, took advantage from me, let me kiss you, feel you and allowed me to fall in love with you. And for what? For then, when you were tired of it, just dump me."

"Blaise, don't…", she was about to cry. "I was not taking advantage of you. I wanted that so badly at the time and I risked a lot because of you!"

"I wish you haven't. I wish I could forget you."

"You will, sooner than you think. I was just the mystery, the new, the unreachable who you reached, after all. I was the pleasure of the danger, the ecstasy of an adventure."

"I love you, can't you see that? You were not the older woman with whom every boy dreams of sleeping with. You were the only woman I wanted to sleep with."

Something in his eyes scared her. Maybe he was saying the truth. However, she was absolutely sure that he, eventually, was going to forget her.

"Blaise, you deserve someone who loves you back, endlessly and toughly. And I'm not that person."

"So, you still love your husband, don't you?"

"Lucius?", she laughed, ironically. "No, I'm going to leave him. I was unhappy for much longer than I like to admit. I guess I haven't found the love of my life yet."

"I hope you will."

And saying that, in a miserable and hurt tone, he just left the room and Hogwarts. He knew that was nothing he could do, if she doesn't love him. The only thing he could wish was for her to be as happy as she could. That would make him, not happy, but at least not devastated.

** The End**


End file.
